This Could Only Happen To Me
by AnimeFann88
Summary: What do you do when suddenly your entire world gets flipped upside-down? Meet Sakura. Her life got turned upside-down when she met a very familiar duo named Negi Ramen! What about when she finds out she is Sailor Moon, and that she only has one year left?
1. The Day It All Started

**TITLE: **This Could Only Happen To Me

**SUMMARY:** What do you do when suddenly your entire world gets flipped upside-down? Meet Sakura. Her life got turned upside-down when she met a very familiar duo named Negi Ramen! What about when she finds out she is Sailor Moon, and that she only has one year left?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Full Moon wo Sagashite! I wish I did, but sadly, I don't... -_-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is a redone version of the different chapter! My writing changed since the time I wrote the REAL first chapter to this, so I decided to rewrite this chapter. If you want to see the original chapter, go to the next chapter. READ ON! XD!

_**IMPORTANT!**_: I also added more about a character who only came up in one sentence in the original chapter. Her name was Faith, and she was only mentioned once. Now, she has a major part on this story, so please at least read the parts with Faith in them.

**_-XXX-_**

**Chapter 1 – The Day It All Started**

I was having a dream. First off, I was a princess in my dream. Not just a princess, but a princess on the moon. Behind me, there was a beautiful palace with luscious plants and the most amazing fountain in the front yard. It was just so... So... Magical was the word I needed. Anyway, I started to sing. I had the most beautiful, amazing, spectacular voice I could ever imagine anyone having. That's right, better than Justin Beiber. Just thinking about him gave my the chills... His music wasn't that bad, but his voice was so feminine! At first, I thought it was a girl singing about wanting her girl back. (**A/N: No offense to any JB fans, it's just a story.**)

I suddenly woke up to my grandma in my doorway, yelling, "Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino! Get up this instant! I will not stand it if you are late to school one more time!" I knew she didn't mean it. She was cranky in the mornings, and I was also playing music off my laptop, which made her extra cranky. She hates music because she is convinced it killed her daughter. I'm the opposite. I think that if Mom loved music so much, she would want me to love it too.

Anyway, I couldn't get out of bed. The dream kept bugging me. It all seemed so familiar, like I have been there or seen that person before. Now that I think back on it, how do plants grow on the moon? Ah, I was never a science person, so why start being one now?

I looked at the clock, and almost screamed. In a way, I might have. I yelled to Grandma, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I got a muffled answer of, "I tried!" I tripped all around the room, brushing my tooth, combing my hair, and getting dressed all at the same time.

I guess I should explain who I am. My name is Sakura. I am currently only twelve years old. I have dark, chocolatey brown hair that flows down to my waist, with bright green eyes being the first thing you notice about me. Mom used to call my eyes "the passage to my soul, which I believe to be true. I like highlighting my hair funky colors, and currently there are hot pink and bright green highlights cascading down my hair. I also have a throat tumor, formally called Sarcoma. It affects how I speak, which stinks because I want to become a singer one day. Scratch that, I WILL become a singer one day!

Rolling down the stairs, I shoved some toast into my mouth as Grandma calmly stated, "You are going to be late. When you get to school, explain that it was your own fault for being unable to wake yourself up early enough to get to school at the proper time." I silently noted the subtle insult, but ran out the door, sprinting for school.

The school I go to teaches self-defense. When I was little, my dad told me, _"You are going here because you will need this one day. I know it." _I never knew why he would think that, but I agreed anyway. The contact comercial randomly appeared in my thoughts. _"One day starts today!" _I pushed out the thought and continued to sprint to the school.

As I was running, a noticed a purple cat surrounded by a group of little boys, about five or six. I ran over, being the peacemaker that I am. "What are you doing to this poor cat? She has feelings to!" I scared the boys off and they scattered to wherever little boys go.

As I gave a closer look to the cat, I realized that it had a Band-Aid over its forehead. I carefully unpeeled the bandage, and there was an odd crescent moon shape where the bandage had been covering. The moon triggered something in my mind; like a memory that should have been there but wasn't.

After soothing the cat back to a normal state, I stole a look at my watch. "Holy crud! I gotta go! Sorry, Cat, maybe I'll see you later!" I vagually noticed that the cat was staring at me, but ignored it and ran off. As I neared the school, I got a twinge of hope. Too bad the bell had rung about an hour ago.

I stopped dead in my tracks, about two blocks away from my school, when I saw a girl and a boy sitting on top of a billboard, staring directly at me. Being the shy person that I am, I quickly looked away and procedded to blush to the ground. As I stood, I thought about why they were staring at me. Did I look weird? Did the cat pee on me? Then I silently pondered. _How did they get on top of a billboard? And WHY was the boy dressed as a cat and the girl as a bunny? Is this some form of messed-up cosplay?_

The boy looked to be about 16, as well as the girl. They both had short, feathery wings. The boy was dressed in mostly blue, while the girl was mostly red, although her hair was pink. Now, pink hair? That was something I could try next. It's not that pink is my favorite color, but my philosophy is that hair grows back; why not have fun with it? I could totally rock pink hair!

Anyway, the boy and girl weren't COMPLETELY dressed as a cat and bunny. They were dressed pretty normally - if you call belly-shirts for boys normal and top hats for girls normal - and the only thing that resembled the animals were their hats, which had ears on them. They reminded me of stuffed animals.

Taking his eyes off of mine and looking towards the girl, the boy asked, "Meroko, is this her?"

"Yes, Takuto," the girl I guessed was Meroko answered. "Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino. Age 12."

I was so scared at that moment, but I pulled up enough nerve and murmured, "Ummm... Who... Who are you guys?"

They both procedded to freak out and jumo back about four feet. They started whispering to each other, but I could vagualy make out what they were saying. Something about how if I'm still alive I'm not supposed to be able to see them. Then... Something about being Shinigami... Then, they became dead silent.

Moments passed, and nothing happened. After a few more seconds, I broke the silence by quietly saying, "If you two are Shinigami, then am I going to die today?"

Takuto quickly blurted out, "No! Of course not! You're not supposed to die for a whole other year-" Meroko snapped and tape appeared over his mouth.

Magic... Explains how they got on the billboard at least... They both turned around a few seconds to look at a man who had fallen off his bike. When they looked back, I wasn't there.

I began to run. I wasn't sure what direction, I just ran. I didn't make it very far before I broke down and sat in a little alley in between two stores. My tears were not very loud, so no one noticed besides one woman who walked by, but procedded on her way like nothing happened. _How am I supposed to become a singer now? My tumor won't heal that fast! I promised Wakaoji that I wouldn't try out to become a singer untill it was healed without a surgery! Now what do I do? I don't know what to do..._

I suddenly remembered the paper I was supposed to get signed. It said that I had gotten a 30 on a science quiz. I hated science. I always have. It shows how everything has a scientific explaination. Can't we just live and not over examine things? Now that I KNOW there is magic, I know that science is a lie. I crunched the paper up into a ball and threw it out of sight.

Some random guy came over. He had the paper I just tossed in his hand, and lightly threw it back on my lap. He was just as handsome as the other guy was. This guy looked to also be about 16, maybe 17.

"Hey," he said. "Watch where you're throwing stuff. By the way, nice job! Even if science is a stupid subject and it's a lie, I didn't think it was possible to get a 30 on a test." I knew he was kidding, but it still hurt.

I slowly moved my eyes to look up at him. His facial expression changed very quickly.

He stated the obvious. "You've been crying. Why? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk, I was just joking." He sat down next to me, leaning against the wall also. He gave me a hug, and what do I do? I blush. I'm crying because I am going to die in a year and a freaking blush at some guy I don't even know. "What's your name? I'm Darien Chiba Shields. Here, look at my school I.D."

After rummaging around in his pocket, he took out his I.D. and handed it to me. I took it from him and read it aloud. "Darien Chiba Shields. Male. 17 years old. Black hair. Blue eyes. About 5 feet 2 inches. Blood type A. Crossroads High School."

I opened my mouth to ask about the school, but then I thought about my manners and handed him my I.D. also.

He started, "Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino. Female. 12 years old. Brown hair. Green eyes. About 4 feet 11 inches. Blood type O. Crossroads Middle School."

There was a slight pause, then I asked, "How come you're not in school right now? It's like 9:30."

He responded casually with, "I could ask the same to you. Our schools are on the same campass. How come I've never seen you before, even if you're in the Middle School and I'm in the High School?"

"Fine, I get your point... I'm not in school because on my way here, something weird happened and I just couldn't bring myself to go to school. So I stopped here, and that's why I'm crying. Not because you hurt my feelings or anything." I expected him to stop caring after he knew that I wasn't crying because of him, but he stayed and kept listening. "You've never seen me because... Well... I actually don't know why, but I've never seen you either. Though you DO look slightly familiar..."

He looked at me seriously and said, "I know. You look very familiar. This whole thing feels familar... Being here, with you... I can't place my mind on it but it seems like I should know something that I just can't remember. But it can't be that bad. It's not like we knew each other in a past life or something."

We both got deadly quiet. Something fell behind us and a man started cursing. I bet he was thinking the same thing as I was; that it seemed like he hit the nail on the head when he said something about a past life.

He broke the silence first. "I was on my way to school after waking up late when a peice of paper hit me in the back of the head. I opened it and saw you here, so I assumed it was yours. So, here I am."

For some unknown reason, we became fast friends. We shared stories that were so personal I've never even told my best friend Faith about them. He told me everything that had ever happened to him. He was in the car with his parents on the way to to beach. Another car swerved and hit their car, throwing it off the edge of a cliff. His parent's died in the wreck, but he was saved and suffered from amnesia, forgetting everything that had happened before that. He was about 10 at the time. He told me about how he lives alone in an apartment, how he always has this dream about a silver crystal and a princess. He thinks that if he can somehow find this princess and give her the crystal, she will tell him who he really is.

I told him everything about me. Even the things that I was too shy to tell anyone else. Somehow, I felt he wouldn't judge me, like I felt everyone else, even Faith, would. I told him about my tumor, the fact that I wanted to become a singer, how I saw a cat this morning, the fact that I saw Shinigami this morning, how my parents had died, even to why my grandma hated music. He didn't give me any weird looks, he didn't accuse me of lying when I told him about all this. He had believed me, true to true.

While he was telling me what he wishes his parents were like, Takuto and Meroko sppeared behind him. Takuto screamed at me, "Aha! We finally found you!" Darien definatly could not hear them, because he kept speaking like nothing was wrong.

He seemed so happy talking about his parent's I felt bad interrupting him. As soon as I did, he got a sad look in his eye but quickly masked it. I asked very quietly, "Can you do me a favor? Turn around and tell me if you see a boy with cat ears and a girl with bunny ears."

He blinked. "Okay? Weird favor but okay?"

He turned around and looked straight into Takuto's eyes. He turned back and said, "Nope, I don't see anyone. I mean, it's only..." He took one look at his watch and said, "Oh my god! It's 3:30!" We both jumped up.

Darien practically screamed, "Won't your grandma be really upset that you're not home yet?"

"Yeah! I have to get home quick!Promis me we will tell each other everything. Promise?" I felt very childish doing this, but I stuck out my pinky.

He looked at it for a few seconds, then put his pinky on mine. "Promise. Let's meet here, in this spot, everyday after school. We can even walk together if you want. It'll lok weird with a middle schooler and a high schooler walking together, but who cares? Tell your grandma that you joined the..."

I jumped in, "I joined the art club. She's always wanted me to get interested in art instead of music."

"Okay, but what about for today?"

"I... Uh... I went to Faith's house for a project!" With that I waved as I ran off towards where I thought my house was.

As I ran, I noticed they appeared flying next to me and I stopped short. Meroko teased, "We saw that, you know!" She poked my arm as I responded, "He's just my friend. I met him today after dealing with the shock of dying in a year..."

Takuto and Meroko both got a sad look in their eyes, but it was brushed off. I started wondering why I wasn't scared of them anymore.

"It was because of him, you know." The voice was Takuto's. As I pondered how he knew what I was thinking, he said, "No, I can't read minds. You're like an open book: easy to read."

I crossed my arms in front of me. I whispered, "So... Since I'm going to die in a year, I won't be able to become a singer, will I?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Takuto sighed. "You really want to become a singer, huh?"

"Oh, more than anything in the world."

"And you think you can do it?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Well, then I guess it can't be helped."

If you gave me a dollar for everything I have been confused today, add this on. He said, "There is an audition in 15 minutes. You are going to go and audition." When I tried to explain my condition, though he should already know, he waved off my words with his hand.

Takuto, Meroko, and I were all surrounded in a blue cloud. Why? I don't know? How? Magic. Another dollar for me! Meroko pleaded, "No! Takuto! Don't do this; if you do, it means you care about her a lot! I love you!"

He didn't respond. With a blade that appeared in a spiral of light, he cut open a finger, letting blood drip out. The drop of blood turned into a pill, like a Tylenol pill. "Take this." Not even thinking about whether it would do anything bad to me or not, I put it in my mouth and swalloed it.

He gave a small smile. "Good girl." Then, he snapped. My body began to get all tingly inside. Like, I was freezing, but burning up at the same time, though it felt nice for some reason. I got taller, a bigger chest, filled in all the right places. I looked like an average, everyday 16 year old girl. Emphasis on the word looked. I probably would still act like a 12 year old girl. I looked just like I did when I was 12, except I was blond.

I got very sad very quickly. "Aw... My highlights... My beautiful, amazing highlights... I need to redo them for this hair... but now they have to be slightly darker. No, maybe I'll keep the hot pink and change the bright green to an electric blue. Yeah, that'll be good-"

"Enough! God, I mean it's just hair," Takuto groaned. "Besides, I only changed the color so that no one will recognize you unless they try really hard. It'll be like Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus. C'mon, the audition starts in 5 minutes."

Meroko looked at my hair thoughtfully ad said, "Yeah, that's good. Maybe you could add one of those feathers extentions and make that bright green."

Takuto looked at her with a doubtful face, but I said, "Oh, that's good. I'll do that."

Apparently having gotten sick of hair talk, Takuto grabbed Meroko's and my hands and flew up to the audition. I thought, _Wow, since no one can see them, it must look odd to see a flying girl._

We arrived at the Seed Records Audition Studio right before the gates closed, sealing people in or out. Since I wasn't registered for the audition, I only got in because Number 1 was sick, so I took her place. I was nervous to be the first one to audition, but happy I could finally get my shot to do what I love. _Will this thing really make me able to sing without pain?_

They lead me into a large room, where a series of judges sat; maybe about 6 or 7. I didn't bother to count them. One judge asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

"I like J-pop, J-rock, pop, rock, and alternative music. No matter what type of music, I want to touch people's hearts through my music."

A different judge asked, "The way you are dressed right now; is that how you would like to appear in front of your fans if you make it?"

I thought about it and said, "It depends. For songs that are slow, I would rather have a soft dress, but for rock songs, I would pick jeans and a funky shirt. Also, I plan on highlighting my hair with hot pink and electric blue stripes, and getting a bright green feather extention."

The judge nodded and wrote something on a peice of paper, which he gave to a third judge. I made out the message as, "Unique, warm, fun-loving, sincere, but serious and sweet when wants to be. Can be great twist to current music in this company. Seems to want to sing from the right place, not from the place where you only want to get famous." I got a jittery feeling and hoped I would make it to the next round.

I was told to sing the song that I brought, so I popped in the CD, and let the music flow through my bones.

**_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_**

**_Konna ni namida afureteru_**

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much._

This song was written by Faith, and she wanted me to sing it as my first song ever when I become famous.

**_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_**

**_Sukishi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_**

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything._

_A place just a little ways away – that was where I was._

Suddenly, Takuto and Meroko were staring at me in disbelief. Was I bad?

**_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_**

**_Futari niteru no kana?_**

**_Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_**

_That day, deep in our eyes, I was the loneliness._

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side._

Takuto had floated over to me, grabbed my shoulders and said, "You're great. Keep going." I sang the next part with as much passion as I could manage.

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_**

**_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_**

**_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_**

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad._

_Just for what it was that supported me so much._

_From afar, I realize it now._

**_Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_**

**_Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_**

_Like a lost child, crying and searching._

_But there was no such thing as forever_.

Being able to sing loudly, it was like a dream come true! I've never been able to before, and it may be taken for granted by some people, but I thought it was the most beautiful gift in the world.

**_"Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_**

**_Futari niteru no kana?_**

**_Ano toki kimi wo mamoru yo kimeta no ni_**

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone." You whispered._

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you._

Meroko left the room. Did I make her upset or something?

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_**

**_"Wasureyou" tte omoeba amou hodo_**

**_kimi ga ookiki nattaeku yo_**

_Why can't I turn them to memories?_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach._

_The more I tell myself "I will forget,"_

_The larger you loom in my thoughts._

I sang the last chorus with so much passion and voice, I swear it could have shook the walls.

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_**

**_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_**

**_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_**

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad._

_Just what it was that supported me so much?_

_I realize it now from afar._

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_**

_Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy I just can't answer._

I waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. The judges were staring at me, me at them. I couldn't take it anymore. "Um... I'm-I'm done now..." You would assume they would ask more questions and tell whether they thought you would be i the next round, no? More seconds passed, and they all bolted out of their chair simultaniously. I jumped and put my arms up by my face.

One judge was scrambling off orders to other people, and they all ran off in different directions. Someone with a megaphone went to the door for what I assumed was the waiting room, and shouted, "We are very sorry for the inconvienence, but we have selected our singer! There will no longer be a second round, and we ask that you all please file out the door in an orderly fashion!" There were groans of, "Why her?" and "Who is she?" and "She can't be that good," and "She's only number 1!"

I seriously almost screamed in joy. _My dream! My dream of being a singer! Oh, Faith, see my now! Wait... I can't tell Faith... "Oh, Faith, I'm a singer! My Shinigami friends changed my into a 16 year old girl and I won as the first audition! Look at me now!" That will fly well... But she'll notice when her song get sung by a singer who happens to sound like me._

Taking me out of my depressing thought bubble, someone came over and announced, "Okay! You were amazing! Now do you want your stage name to be Sakura? Or Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino? Or do you want a new name competely like Lady GaGa or Eminem?"

I immediatly answered, "I want to change my name! Ummm... Can it be Full Moon? I have always loved the moon. I feel at peace whenever I look at it, especially when it's full. Also, when I'm working can people call me Mitsuki, my middle name, instead of Sakura?"

"Okay, Mitsuki." The man winked. "Your stage name is Full Moon. But may I ask: why do you want us to call you Mitsuki?"

I simply answered, "It would be bad if people find out who I really am."

When the man gave me a suspicious look, I added, "I don't want the poparazzi swarming my family and friends and such."

He nodded, shrugged, and said, "Okay, not my buisness." He walked away smiling, and I think I heard, "Teens these days..."

I stole a look at the clock in the corner. "Oh no! I need to go! I'm very sorry!" The people all turned to me. One said that I was free to go, but I have a meeting with my manager tomorrow at 5 o'clock.

As soon as I was dismissed, I sprinted out the door and ran outside. Takuto appeared next to me and I shouted, "Takuto! Change me back! My grandma will be freaking out! It's almost 6!"

He snapped his fingers again and I changed back to my normal self. I started to run towards home, when my throat started to hurt from the running and ragged breathing. I doubled over coughing. I was careless, and I made myself hurt. That was the first time in years tha I forgot about my illness.

When the pain finally subsided, I got up very slowly. Takuto and Meroko helped me up and both asked if I was alright. I answered that I was, and began to walk. I couldn't do it, and fell over again.

As I sat on the ground, thinking of how I'm going to get home if I can't walk, the cat from this morning came and rubbed up next to me. I started to pet her and she began purring.

Then, since enough strange things haden't happened today, she talked. Words. Like a human. I experienced too much weirdness today, so it didn't phase me at all. That's not normal. Most people would be freaking out. Not me, the girl who can become 16 with a snap of the fingers and who talks to Shinigami.

Anyway, the cat spoke. "Hello Sakura. I'm Luna. It's great to finally see you again." She put her paw up for me to shake. In a dazzed state, I shook it back. "Sakura, you are not who you think you are."

Great. Fan-flipping-tastic. Just what I need to hear from a cat. _"You're not who you have believed you have been since birth. Everything you know and love is a lie!" _Ugh, that stupid TV show kept bugging me. I don't know the name, but anyway, back to the cat.

"You are Sailor Moon! You are the savior of love and justice! Here, take this!" The cat pooped out a broach. Weird right? I blink, and next thing I know, this thing appeared from her butt. THAT'S something I really want to hold all day...

It was a simple, gold broach. Luna said, "Always have that on your shirt. Now, shout, 'Moon Prism Power' and shoot your hand into the air!"

The Shinigami were looked at me expectantly. I guess when your a floating death god, talking cats don't phase you.

I shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" and shot my hand up. I closed my eyes, and next thing I knew, I had changed clothes.

I looked down, and I had changed into red boots, a blue skirt, some weird white shirt thing with red bows, and I was covered in moons. I also had a tiara on, but it tingled, like it shouldn't be there.

All I could say was, "Wow." Luna smiled softly at me, as did Takuto and Meroko. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Luna explained, "Like I said before, you are Sailor Moon. You protect the Earth from harm. Your quest is to find the other SailorScouts and the Moon Princess. Then, a door will be opened to you."

I asked, "Do you know who the Moon Princess is?"

She sadly answered, "Oh, dear, I did. But my merories were erased, as were yours. Mine came back after time, letting me know that I needed to find the Sailor couts again, but you memory has not yet fully returned. It will over time. You were born on the moon."

"I'm Sailor Moon, so that explains why I feel at peace when I see the moon, I guess."

Takuto, Meroko, and Luna all made eye contact, and I guess they had a silent conversation, because they all laughed.

Then, I remember about Grandma. "Luna? How do I change back?"

"Oh, that's simple. Just close your eyes, and imagine being Sakura again." I did as she asked, and when I opened my eyes, I was me again. I sighed in relief.

I began to run home, but paced myself so I wouldn't stop again. Takuto and Meroko floated beside me, and Luna had jumped into my arms saying, "I need to stay with you to help you in your quest." We ran, and I deciede that instead of trying to think of an excuse for being late, I would wing it and just enjoy the time I had now, with all these people that make me different. Ordinary is boring. Remember that always.

**_-XXX-_**

**A/N:** So, did you like the chapter? I think this chapter is better, and I added more about Faith, who will come up later. Please review! If you think of anything I should change in this chapter, please tell me!

xX^-^AnimeFann88^-^Xx


	2. How It All Started

**TITLE:** This Could Only Happen to Me…

**AUTHOR:** Me (I kinda hope that you guys knew that L )

**SIGNATURE:** (just to be creative) xX^-^AnimeFann88^-^Xx

**RATING:** Not really sure so I'll just put T

**SUMMARY:** This is the story of my life. It happened all too fast. All I can say was "Wow." There I was. I had to choose between the things that were dearest to me in the entire world. Would I make the right decision? No matter what, someone, I knew, would be let down.

**WARNINGS:** Might be kinda confusing, but don't worry. It'll all make sense in a little.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my story and the songs that I wrote to put in my story. Also I'm using the songs "**_New Future_**" and "**_Myself_**" by Full Moon/Changing My Life/Myco (Full Moon is voiced by Myco and Changing My Life is the band that she is in) Song lyrics came from .com/

**DEDICATED:** To my love of all the people reading this and to my love of anime.

**Chapter 1 – How It All Started**

There I was. Just lying there. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what choice to choose. I didn't know who I would end up hurting.

Let me go back to the day that everything had started.

I was on a tower looking at the Earth while singing to an entire crowd of people. I was good if I do say so myself. I was dressed in a beautiful white dress with gold circles along the top and a purple ribbon on the back with purple circles where the dress met my shoulders. I had a little pouch wrapped on my leg that no one else could see. Inside of it were little colored balls that looked like pills, things that were like little knives, and things that were shaped like a plus sign that were also very sharp. I was singing so loudly and it felt great.

Then I woke up to my grandma yelling "Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino! You need to get up this instant if you want to get to school on time!" I responded under my breath by saying "Yes ma'am." She turned to me with anger in her eyes and said "I herd that now get your lazy butt out of bed."

My grandma had grey hair that she always had in a bun. She wore a green robe and white socks that she always had sandals over. She was angered easily, was annoyed easily, and was over protective of me because of my health condition. I had a throat tumor and I could not talk loudly, let alone sing. My grandmother hated music because of my parents.

I couldn't get out of bed. That dream kept bugging at me. I vaguely remember that dress, the pouch that I had, that scenery that I saw. I couldn't remember from where, but I knew that I'd seen it before. I looked at the clock and screamed.

"Grandma! Why didn't you wake me!?" I hurriedly jumped out of bed and was tripping all over my room getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair.

I had chocolaty brown hair that went down to almost my feet. I had green eyes. I was only 12. There were hot pink and bright green stripes in my hair that I loved. My grandma – not so much. I usually wore shirts that were all sorts of different colors and usually any type of pants with my sneakers. I never wore a skirt or a dress. I was clumsy, had a short attention span, was almost always late, and wasn't that smartest pea in the pod. I always wanted to be a singer. I couldn't because of my throat tumor. I stand up for my friends and the people precious to me. I never give up. That is my motto.

When I got downstairs I grabbed my lunch, shoved some toast into my mouth, and yelled at my Grandma for not waking me. She said "Your brother already left an hour ago and-" I cut her off as I ran out the door. "I swear sometimes she is so unladylike." she said.

The school that I go to teaches self-defense. It tells you to always keep a little pouch with items with you at all times just in case. Other than that, it's a normal school.

On my way to school, there was this cat that was being surrounded by a bunch of little boys that were around 5. I yelled at them "What are you doing!? You know it has feelings too!" I went over to them and scared them off.

The cat had a band-aid on its head so I took it off. She (I had realized it was a she by then) had a bald spot that looked like a crescent moon. She was a cat that looked kind of purple with black eyes and that yellow bald spot on her head.

"Ahhh!!! I have to go!!!" I ran off. I barely noticed that the cat was staring at me.

I was almost there. Too bad the bell already rang.

I stopped because I saw a man with cat ears dressed in blue, white, and black sitting next to a girl with bunny ears dressed in red, blue, and white on top of a billboard staring at me.

I didn't want to look at them so I put my head down but stayed still wondering why they were staring at me, how they even got up there, and why they were dressed the way that they were.

All of a sudden they appeared next to me. The man couldn't have been more than 14 years old. He was wearing a hat that had white cat ears on it with pink inside the ears. The lining of the hat was blue with lots of buttons on the bottom. His hair was black with a little bit of grey in it. His eyes were blue. He had a white coat on with a white hood that was not on his head and blue sleeves. The sleeves had white designs on them and there was a little symbol of a cat in silver as his pocket on his jacket. He was wearing a black belly shirt that had long sleeves. He had white and blue gloves on too. He had light blue jeans on and black sneakers. He had small wings on his back.

My first reaction was to think, Wow. He looks really nice.

The girl next to him was wearing a big red top hat that had white bunny ears on it with pink inside the bunny ears. She had pink (yes pink) hair that went down to her thighs. She looked about 15. She had wings that shot out of her back and a tube top that was red with white frills on the top and bottom. She had red gloves that had a stripe of blue at the end with white frills all the way at the end and between the red and the blue. She had a short red skirt with (can you guess what's next?) more white frills all the way at the top and, like her glove, between the red and the stripe of blue closest to her stomach. She had really long socks that went all the way up to her upper thigh and were held up by a strap connected to the underside of her skirt. She had high-heeled red boots, that only came up to her ankles, on her feet.

The boy said "Meroko. Is this her?" The girl I guessed was Meroko responded "Yes, Takuto." Takuto then looked at my face and said "Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino. Age 12. "

I finally got up the nerve to say "Ummm…. Who are you?" very quietly. At the same time they both started freaking out rambling on about how if I'm alive how can I still see them?

They finally spilled out something about being Shinigami. Wait… If they are Shinigami… I broke the silence by saying quietly "If you two are Shinigami, then am I going to die today?" The boy blurted out "No! You're not supposed to die for a whole other year!" He then quickly snapped and a piece of tape formed into an 'X' and went over his mouth.

That explained how they got on top of the billboard. They looked up to find me not there.

I was running to school. But then, suddenly, I didn't want to go any more. I was a block away from school now and I didn't want to go. I was between two stores sitting with my back against the brick wall. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. They were silent tears. I couldn't believe it. Now how would I become a singer? I had to wait because of my throat tumor, but it would not heal that fast.

Then I took out the paper that I forgot to get signed that said I got a 30 on my athletic test and I crunched it up into a ball and threw it. It hit some guy on the head.

The guy came over and tossed the paper back into my lap. He was as handsome as the other guy (or I guess Shinigami…) with the cat ears. He had black hair and blue eyes. His skin was perfectly tanned. He wore a black shirt with a green jacket on top. He wore grey pants that you could still be the folds in them. He wore a black belt that held his pants up. He was muscular and his shoes were brown sneakers.

He said "Watch where you're throwing stuff. By the way, nice job. I didn't know it was actually possible to get 30 out of 100 on a test!" I knew that he was kidding but it still hurt. I looked up. I had had my head resting on my legs. I looked at him and his face suddenly changed.

He stated the obvious by saying "Oh my god. Have you been crying? I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a jerk." Then he sat down next to me and gave me a hug. I blushed at that which made him blush at that. Suddenly, out of the blue, he asked "What's your name. Mine is Darien Chiba Shields. Here. Take a look at my I.D."

He took his Idea out of his pocket and passed it to me. I took it from him and I read it in my head. Then I read it aloud so that 1) I could remember what was on it and 2) he knew that I was reading it.

I started "Darien Chiba Shields. Male. 14 years old. Black hair. Blue eyes. About 5 feet 2 inches. Blood type A. Crossroads Middle School." I widened my eyes at that last part and said it a little funny. I was gonna ask about it but waited until he knew who I was so I would not be rude. I felt kind of bad that I knew all of that stuff about him now and he knew nothing about me. I handed him my I.D. so that he knew about me too. My eyes were not puffy anymore.

He started reading out loud like I did "Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino. Female. 12 years old. Brown hair. Green eyes. About 4 feet 9 inches. Blood type A. Crossroads Middle School." He did the same thing I did and realized why I had said the name of his school like that.

I asked my question then "How come you're not in school now?" He responded casually by stating "I could say the same thing to you. We go to the same school. How come I've never seen you before then?" I answered "Fine. I'm not in school because on my way here something happened and that's why I was crying. Not because you hurt me. And I'm not in any of your classes because I'm not the smartest froot loop in the box." I said that last part quietly but he still heard me.

He started laughing at the last part and I started laughing with him. This seemed so familiar…

He told me "I was on my way to school because I was running late but then a paper hit me so I opened it and gave it back to you. And here I am."

We became fast friends. He told me everything that happened to him in his lifetime. He was with his parents when they got hit by a car and thrown off the edge of a cliff. His parents died and now he lives alone. He can't remember anything that happened to him before that. He told me that he always has this dream about a princess who keeps asking him to bring him the Imperium Silver Crystal. He thinks that if he finds this crystal and gives it to the princess, she will tell him who he really is.

I told him everything that happened to me from why my hair looked like it did, to what happened with the cat, to the Shinigami, to what my dreams were, to my health problems, to what happened to my parents, to why my grandma was so strict. We had so much in common. We even both lost our parents when we were little. He believed me. He didn't give me any weird looks. He didn't think that I was crazy. We spent almost the entire school day there with him pressed up against me and me blushing from him so close to me.

Then while he was telling me about what he hoped his parents were like, the Shinigami appeared behind him and Takuto yelled "Aha! We finally found you!" I don't think Darien could hear him because he kept on talking.

I felt bad interrupting him but I had to. I asked him very quietly so that Takuto and Meroko couldn't hear "Can you please turn around for one second and tell me if you see a man with a cat-eared hat and a woman with a bunny-eared hat? Around 14 and 15?" He responded "Okay I will but that sounded a lot like the Shinigami that you were talking about before."

He turned and started looking around. He turned back and said "Nope I don't see any Shinigami or even any people, because it's only…" He looked at his watch and said "Oh my god! It's 3:30!"

He said "Won't your grandma be upset that your not home yet?" I responded "Oh! You're right! I better get home! Promise me that we will always tell each other everything that happens to us." He then said "I promise" and we shook pinkies. I felt so little doing that but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. "Okay. Let's meet here, in this spot, everyday after school. We can even walk together if you want since both of us go to Crossroads." I said. He responded by saying "Sure, I'd like that, but what will you tell your grandma?" I tried to think and came up with an answer "I'll tell her that I'm going to Faith's house for a project." He said "Okay. Bye See you tomorrow Sakura!" I called back "Yeah! See you tomorrow Darien!" and I was waving.

I had completely forgotten about the Shinigami that were watching me until they appeared next to me and Meroko said "We saw that, you know!" She said it in a playful voice while poking my arm. I responded "He's just my friend. I met him today."

I didn't know why I wasn't as scared of them as I was this morning. Takuto randomly said "It was because of him, you know." I tried to figure out how he could do that when he said "I knew because the question was written all over your face."

"So…. Since I am going to die in a year, I won't be able to become a singer, will I?" I said more to myself then to them. Takuto said "You really want to be a singer don't you?" I responded "More than anything in the world." He said while shaking his head "Well then I guess it can't be helped."

I had no idea what he was talking about. He told me "There is a singing audition 15 minutes. You will go." I tried to tell him about my tumor and that I couldn't sing loud when he cut me off saying "That's why I'm going to do this." Me Meroko, and him were now surrounded in a blue cloud. Meroko started pleading "No! Takuto! If you do this that means that you care about her! I love you! I don't want you to care about her!"

He didn't respond. He had a blade made of light and with it he cut of skin on his finger. It started to bleed. The blood turned into a pill. "Take this." He said. I don't know why I trusted him but I did. I took the pill and swallowed it. "Good." he said.

Then he snapped and my body started to feel really weird. I got taller. I got a bigger chest. I got curvier. I looked like a 16 year old. I was blond. I guessed so that my grandma wouldn't recognize me.

He said "To get into the audition you needed to be over 16. While you are in this form, no one will recognize you and you will be fully healed of your sickness."

He took my hand which made me blush and said "Come on. The audition starts in 5 minutes." I noticed Meroko was still standing there with a single tear rolling down her face.

We got there right before the gates closed. Meroko was with us again and back to her normal peppy self after Takuto explained that he only changed me so that when my time came I wouldn't refuse to go with them. They gave me Number 1 because the original Number 1 was sick and couldn't come. Also because I wasn't registered that if she hadn't been sick I wouldn't be able to audition.

I went into the room and they only asked one question. "What kind of music do you like?" asked one of the judges. I answered "I like J-pop. I want my songs to touch people's hearts." I meant what I had said. Then they told me to sing the song that I brought. I did. I popped the CD into the CD player and started to sing.

**_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_**

**_Konna ni namida afureteru_**

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much._

Takuto and Meroko were staring at me with disbelief. Was that because I was bad or good?

**_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_**

**_Sukishi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_**

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything._

_A place just a little ways away – that was where I was._

They weren't there anymore so I wondered if I was so bad that they went home. Then they appeared next to me and I became very happy.

**_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_**

**_Futari niteru no kana?_**

**_Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_**

_That day, deep in our eyes, I was the loneliness._

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side._

I sang and Takuto said in my ear "Your great. Keep going." I sang the next part which was the chorus with all my heart.

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_**

**_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_**

**_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_**

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad._

_Just for what it was that supported me so much._

_From afar, I realize it now._

I was so happy and I thought that I was really good. I could reach my dream! It didn't hurt to sing so loud.

**_Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_**

**_Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_**

_Like a lost child, crying and searching._

_But there was no such thing as forever_.

It might be normal for most people to sing like this, but for me it was exciting and fun. I've never felt this happy before.

**_"Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_**

**_Futari niteru no kana?_**

**_Ano toki kimi wo mamoru yo kimeta no ni_**

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone." You whispered._

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you._

I loved singing and I wanted my songs to touch people's hearts.

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_**

**_"Wasureyou" tte omoeba amou hodo_**

**_kimi ga ookiki nattaeku yo_**

_Why can't I turn them to memories?_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach._

_The more I tell myself "I will forget,"_

_The larger you loom in my thoughts._

I sang this last chorus with all my heart and all my feelings poured into it.

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_**

**_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_**

**_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_**

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad._

_Just what it was that supported me so much?_

_I realize it now from afar._

I really hoped that the judges liked me and that I would be put to the next round.

**_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_**

_Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy I just can't answer._

"Um… I'm done now…" I started. I thought they were going to ask questions and tell me if I was going to the 2nd round or not but they didn't. All of a sudden they got up from their seats and told me that I was chosen! I was only the 1st person to go! That must have meant that I was really good!

One of the judges came over and said "Okay! You were great! Now do you want to use your name Sakura Mitsuki Tsukino? Or would you like to change your name?" I answered "I want to change my name. Ummmm… Can it be Full Moon? I have always loved the moon. I feel at home when I am looking at it. And also when I'm working can people not call me Sakura? Can they call me my middle name, Mitsuki, instead?" The judge responded "Okay Mitsuki." He gave me a wink when he said Mitsuki and then he continued "Your stage name will be Full Moon. But can I ask why you want us to call you Mitsuki?" I answered his question simply "I do not want people to know who I really am. I want them to think that my name is Mitsuki, not Sakura."

He just shrugged and then left while smiling and I thought I heard him say "Teens these days." I almost forgot! I look 16 right now. I looked at the clock in the corner. "Oh no! I need to go!" The judges gave me funny looks but said I was free to go and that I have a meeting with my manager tomorrow at 5.

I sprinted through the door and as soon as I got outside I asked the Shinigami Takuto "Takuto! Please change me back to Sakura! My grandma will be worried!" He snapped and I changed to a 12 year old again.

I started to run when my throat started hurting from talking so loud. I doubled over coughing. It must have been because I was yelling too much. I must have been used to talking load and yelling after being in that body. That was the 1st time in a long time that I actually forgot about my sickness.

I was on the ground coughing. Then, it started to not hurt anymore. So I got up and it still hurt a little. I was fully standing when the Shinigami Takuto and the Shinigami Meroko came over and were next to me asking if I was alright. I said "Yea I'm alright." Just as I said that the cat from this morning came over and sat down next to me. I pet her and she started to purr.

Then the strangest thing happened. She started talking and saying "Hello Sakura. I'm Luna." And she put her paw up for me to shake. I shook her paw. I was scared, confused, and curious. Luna put her paw back down and said "Sakura, you are not who you think you are."

Great. Just what I needed to hear from a cat. She said "You are Sailor Moon! You are the savior of love and justice! Here take this!" Then while I was standing there freaked out, she magically made a broach appear. It was a simple gold broach. She told me "Always have that on your shirt. Now shout 'Moon Prism Power!'"

The Shinigami were looking at me and the cat. I don't think that they were fazed by the talking cat seeing how they are Shinigami. They just looked at her and me waiting for me to do what she said.

I shouted "Moon Prism Power!" and subconsciously shot my hand into the air. Some music started playing around me that only Luna, Shinigami Meroko, Shinigami Takuto, and I could hear. The nails on the hand that I shot into the air started to glow. My whole body started to glow. Then I suddenly blinked twice and I put my hands back down. Then I closed my eyes and twirled around once. Ribbons came out of the broach that was on my shirt. The twirled around and made a kind of bathing suit like thing on my body. Then my hands made a sort of 'X' above my head and more ribbons came out of the broach and wrapped around my hands making gloves. More ribbons appeared and made boots on my feet. Then my body stopped glowing and a skirt came. Then my head went up in the air and a small jewel appeared on my forehead followed by a tiara that was under the jewel. Then, moon earrings. And these things that appeared in my hair, followed by a weird crescent moon shaped wand in my hand. After that, the music stopped and I made a pose against a background.

I looked so different. My boots had little heels on the bottom. They were red and they came up to my knees. They had I little white strip on the top that had a little golden crescent moon on it. My skirt was blue and had a big red ribbon on the back. My shirt was connected to my skirt and had another big red ribbon on the front. The collar was blue and hung down part of my back. It had 2 little white stripes on it. The sleeves were very small and were just circles of cloth. My gloves were white and went up to my elbow. They had red material at the top where it touched my elbows. My tiara was gold with a red jewel on it in the middle. I had a necklace on that was a red chocker and had a golden crescent moon on it. My hair stayed down and long with the pink and green streaks in it, except in the front part of it went into balls on top of my head and had red decorations on it.

"Wow." was all I could say. Luna was smiling softly but proudly. Shinigami Takuto and Shinigami Meroko were smiling. I asked "Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Luna answered "Like I said before you are Sailor Moon! You protect the Earth from harm. You have a quest to find the other Sailor Scouts and to find the Moon Princess." I said to me more than to anyone else "I'm Sailor Moon so that explains why I feel at peace whenever I see the moon…" I guess Luna could see Takuto and Meroko because she said "This girl really is something, isn't she?" They both responded "Yea" and they all started laughing.

That was when I remembered that I needed to get home because my grandma will be worried, and then when I get home, mad. "Luna? How do I change back?" I asked. She said "Just will yourself to become Sakura again."

I willed that I wanted to be Sakura again and I just faded back to my normal self. Then I went on running home with Takuto and Meroko following behind me. Luna suddenly jumped in my arms and said "I need to stay with you to help you in your quest." We ran on and I had to think of a plan to tell my grandma why I have a cat. I decided to tell her that I found it alone on the streets and that I already took it to the vet. That's why I was late. It already has all of it's shots and is healthy. So can we keep it? She always helps animals in need.

To summarize this day, I met some Shinigami, I became good friends with someone, I became a singer, I turned out to be the savior of love and justice, and I met a talking cat who is supposed to help me on my quest. This turned out to be a better day then I thought.

What a story! That took me 2 whole days to write! And I'm writing 3 others at the same time! Talk about no life. Just kidding. Been home from school for two days with nothing to do. My mom trapped me in my room. So only thing to do is sleep and use my computer. Anyway I'm hoping that if I get at least 1 reviews that I'll write the next chapter. It's just 1 because I'm not sure if people will find this story at all. PLEASE REVIEW!!! What bugs me is when people read this and they DON"T REVIEW!!! Then how the heck am I supposed to know if anyone read this or not!? How am I supposed to know if anyone cares if I write!? If you care about what I'm writing, then REVIEW! (If you don't then leave because you make me sad)

-_- Peace -_- (Yes. I like making faces lots.)

xX^-^AnimeFann88^-^Xx


	3. Explanation

**EXPLANATION**

Hello! I'm very sorry for any of you who have read/reviewed/alerted/favorite this story for not updating in WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. (well, lol, I guess you would know if you subtracted stuff, but this is writing, not math class! ;p) I plan to have a new chapter up tonight, or at least by tomorrow afternoon. Give me some slack, I am a procrastinator. ^-^ I recently got a new computer because my old computer practically ate its own hard drive, so many stories I was planing on posting, including the next two chapters of this, have been lost.

Please wait for the next chapter and please review!

Also, my writing style has changed. In the first chapter, my writing style was slightly different. Now my writing style is better and easier to picture in your mind. Please look forward to the next chapter! -bows to you- I'll give you a free virtual cookie! **om nom nom**

xX^-^AnimeFann88^-^Xx


End file.
